


Mine to Claim

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [27]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 27:Fairy Tale AUThere was a princess, a tower, a dragon, a knight.There was also a spy, and that changed things up a bit.





	Mine to Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladililn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladililn/gifts).



There was a princess, a tower, a dragon, a knight. 

There was also a spy, and that changed things up a bit. 

The knight issued his challenge, the dragon’s roared in response, and Cassian rolled his eyes. If the knight was so eager for a toasted death, Cassian was going to take advantage of the distraction. 

Cassian carefully scaled the outside of the tower. His fingers were shredded by the rough stone but he pressed through the ache, eventually reaching the window. Cassian tumbled through it, eyes darting around as he came to his feet. He needed to know where— 

There was a blade at his throat, whisper-bright line of pain as it bit against the skin. 

“Well if it isn’t the fairweather Captain Andor?” 

“Princess Leia,” Cassian answered carefully. She could kill him. 

She had every right to kill him. 

“Oh come off it, Andor, we both know you’re no loyalist. Is your new master trying a new tactic in our showy stalemate? Sneaking in won’t count, you do have to actually slay the dragon to claim my hand.” 

“Palpatine grew tired of your exaggerated deference to tradition. He knows you’re leading the Rebellion from here. He decided to do away with your dragon, paid your supplier to dose cows with arsenic.” 

The blade jerked against his neck and Cassian continued, “He asked me to arrange it. I did, then took the evidence and released it to the public. The rancher is disgraced, the people are frothing over the attempt at drawing short the courtship. Palpatine won’t try that again.”

“Why?” Leia asked.

“Why?” 

“Why are you here? Why save my dragon?” The blade faltered, then Leia’s eyes flashed and it was steady against his pulse again. “Why did you open the gates? My parents _trusted_ you!” 

“I am here,” Cassian began, “because you alone have the right to decide my fate. I saved your dragon because the charade of a Princess trapped in a tower needs to continue long enough for the Rebellion to gather forces. And I opened the gates…” Cassian swallowed as he remembered the screams of that night. “…on your mother’s orders. So that, when the moment was right, I could ensure Palpatine’s plans failed.” 

The sword clattered to the floor. “No.” 

“He was too strong. He was going to break through the walls. It would be a massacre. If someone let him in…many could be spared.”

“That…sounds like her.” 

Cassian closed his eyes, head bowed by the guilt of that day. “Regardless, my actions lead to their deaths. My life is yours to claim.” 

He heard Leia pick up the sword. “On your knees.” 

Cassian fell to his knees, eyes still shut. The end would be quick, at least. 

The flat of the blade laid against his shoulder. Cassian’s eyes flew open. 

“I name you Sir Andor the Faithful,” Leia proclaimed. 

Cassian started. “I am not worthy of—”

“Mine to claim,” Leia snapped. “I’m claiming it Now rise, Sir Andor, and…welcome to the Rebellion.”

**Author's Note:**

> It never comes up, but I just want you all to know that the dragon is Wedge Antilles and the knight is Luke Skywalker and Luke's challenge ends with him offering cookies to Wedge and then later when Leia is like, "Why haven't you killed this one yet?" Wedge goes, But, Lei, I like this one. Can we keep him? And then Luke becomes a dragonrider. 
> 
> It didn't really fit with the Cassian Angst, but that's what happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
